


let x = x

by wyomingnot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I said, "Oh boy. Right. Again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let x = x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to twistedchick for the endless support.
> 
> The song's been in my vid music queue for at least two years. I'm glad I never got it done, because this past Christmas special was vital. :)
> 
> I have loads of feels about this song and River Song. I hope I've put them together well.
> 
> (music by Laurie Anderson, from her 1982 album Big Science)


End file.
